


Familiar, Together

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Late at night.





	Familiar, Together

**Author's Note:**

> drabble zone, 'familiar'

It was an increasingly familiar sight- Rosa and Kain curled around each other and fast asleep by the time Cecil finally made his way back to their chambers. He couldn't help but smile. They hadn't waited up, however, though he always suspected that they tried, at least for a bit. 

Quickly, he stripped down to the last of his layers and quietly tried to crawl under the covers beside them. Kain opened his eyes first, though Rosa was the one to reach for him. Then they both pulled him closer, tugging him between their bodies to sleep, warm, and together.


End file.
